The Jealousy of Kyprioth
by Erytha
Summary: It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioths jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesnt want to be in. AlyKyprioth CHAPTER 9 UP! R&R!crap sum. please read.
1. Arrivals

_**The jealousy of Kyprioth**_

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in. Aly/Kyprioth.

**Chapter 1: Arrivals

* * *

**

A young woman, recently turned 22, stood at the window, staring out with green-hazel eyes paying little attention to the reports in her hand, or to the people in her office. Aly snapped back to reality when she realised that Fesgao was asking her a question.

'Sorry?'

'I asked if you were feeling okay. You haven't been paying attention to what I've been saying.'

'Sorry, my mind's on other things.'

Chenoal chuckled quietly, but it was enough to draw the attention of the two other occupants of the room.

'Your mind isn't on other things; it's on another person isn't it? You worrying ain't gonna bring 'im back faster, you know.'

Aly fought to control the blush creeping into her face. She hurriedly finished the meeting, and turned back to the window as Fesgao and Chenoal left the room. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, the vivid reds and oranges streaking the sky in a breathtaking view, she spotted a black cloud moving rapidly towards the castle. She turned and taking long strides made her way to the Throne Room.

* * *

As she stepped through the door, the sound of flapping reached her ears and she looked up to see hundreds of crows descending and leading them a crow with a streak of white running down his back (**A/N** not sure about this am I right?! ) As this crow got closer to the ground, it sped up and when it was two metres away, suddenly transformed, it's human body dropping gracefully to the floor in a deep bow.

Nawat stayed is the same position as the crows around him landed, almost silently, and settled. He straightened up gracefully.

'Your Majesty, the problem's in Lombyn have been dealt with appropriately. I have left a few crows there to alert me if anything should happen.'

Her Majesty Queen Dovasary Balitang stood and walked gracefully towards the crow-man. She inclined her head to the right and the corners of her mouth lifted.

'Thank you Nawat. I don't know what I would do without you,' said Dove. She closed the distance between them and embraced him in a gesture of thanks.

Over the shoulder of the crow-man, Dove noticed Aly hovering by the doors. Winking, she withdrew and returned to the dais.

'Nawat Crow, I thank you for this service to the crown, I am indebted to you. You may go as I have a feeling that an enthusiastic welcome awaits you.'

Nawat bowed, turned and saw his wife standing by the door. It was only when he ran his eyes over her to check for any recent injuries did he notice the little figure peering behind her legs. He walked a few steps and knelt down and opened his arms. A little boy looking to be about 4-5 years old moved out from behind Aly's legs and ran launching himself onto his father in a bear hug.

'Daddy!'

Nawat clinged to his only child, as if it was his lifeline. He breathed in heavily, savouring the smell. He stood still clutching the child and looking into those dark brown eyes he smiled.

'Alan! Oh I've missed you so much!' Nawat withdrew, threw a glance at Aly and whispered something into Alan's ear. From where she was standing, Aly couldn't hear what was being said.

Once Nawat had finished, the little boy ran out of the room, giggling. Aly smiled and looked up to meet the eyes. The smile on her face faded as she saw the look in her husband's.

'Nawat…'

Nawat took three large strides and took her into his arms and kissed her ferociously, not caring about the many pairs of eyes on them, but concentrating on the feel of his wife after three weeks away.

'I guess that means you're happy to be home…' whispered Aly, after catching her breath.

* * *

Kyprioth watched this scene with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. He turned away from the image and walked quickly though the image remained imprinted in his mind.

_Why should I care what they get up to? As long as they stop anyone from taking the crown from Dove then what they do is their business._

He brought the image up in front of him, just in time to see them leaving the room with bright red faces. He looked around at the people in the room and saw they all had large grins on their faces.

He sighed and turned to the crow perched beside him.

'What does Aly see in him? He almost ruined everything. It's lucky Aly managed to sort it out. He had better not ruin my plans this time,' growled Kyprioth.

* * *

Hey everyone! Please review... just press that little blue button below! this is my first fanfic so any comments would be appreciated...

**Erytha**


	2. Mysterious Strangers

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Strangers

* * *

**

Aly woke up to the sun shining on her face and a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, holding her close. She lay there for a while, content to have her husband beside her again. But after a while, she began to feel the now well-known feeling of hunger, so she slid out of Nawat's arms, got dressed and made her way to the mess. She planned on eating quickly and then waking her husband in a way he'd like.

But before she could even finish eating, Nawat came up behind her with a plate of food, sat down and began eating his own breakfast.

'I was going to come to wake you up after I'd eaten.'

'Well then I saved you a trip didn't I?' Nawat grinned mischievously. 'What are you planning on doing today? I just need to check a few things and then I'm all yours.'

'Well you go and do that. I want to get a bit of riding in today.' She stood up, gave Nawat a quick peck on the cheek. 'See ya, love' she said and made her way out of the mess and towards the stables.

* * *

The smell of horses got increasingly stronger as she walked closer. But Aly loved the smell, and would sometimes come here to clear her head. Aly stopped in the doorway and let her gaze roam around the stables. She caught sight of something and dashed to the side of the door so she wouldn't be seen. Aly peered round the door and took in all that she was seeing. There was her son, grooming horses. That was a daily occurrence. Yet this was different.

He was grooming three horses at once, obviously using magic. Aly watched as he alternated between each horse whispering to them, as he brushed them himself, and then left them to the magic hands that appeared out of nowhere, picked up the brush and carried on where he left off.

Aly looked on with amazement. Never in her life had she seen something like this. She turned around and hurried back to the mess hall, to find her husband. There were a few things they needed to discuss.

Alan completed grooming the horse in front of him, his own faithful Mageheart, and moved to the next stall and did the same for the other two horses. As he put the brush away in its rightful place, he shifted his Sight to see the blaze of colour leaping out at him. He looked towards the horses and saw the copper fire surrounding them. He looked up at the roof, and saw the black and violet magics intertwining, remains of the magic that Uncle Numy and Granny Alanna had put up to ward against fire. Alan relished the colour. He thought it looked beautiful. Without realising it, he fell into routine of carrying on with his work not realising that he had not shifted his Sight back.

Alan saw movement at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a figure hurrying towards the pavilion. He saw it was his mum.

He just hoped she hadn't seen him use his magic…

* * *

'Aly are you sure it was him? I mean it is very likely he would have the gift, especially having a gran who is a powerful healer, not to mention her twin, who was an extremely powerful sorcerer. He shouldn't have such a trained gift at this age should he?'

'Nawat Crow, I know what my son looks like!' said Aly, livid that he would think that. She took a deep breath and continued. 'But you're right; his gift shouldn't be this strong at his age.'

Finding her husband and dragging him to their bedroom and then screaming at him had made her more tired than usual. She rubbed her eyes. She wasn't ready for this so early in the morning. It wasn't even midday yet.

'I just want to know why he kept it from us. Nawat, why? I'm his mother aren't I?'

Nawat brought her into the embrace of his arms. They didn't know how long they stood there.

* * *

Dove stood in front of the majority of the palace staff and informed then of a piece of news she received earlier that day.

'I have called you here to inform you of a visit from someone you might remember. My sister Sarai is arriving here in a few weeks time. She will be arriving with her husband and her son, Mequen. I would like the palace to be cleaned spotless and I would also like to have the east wing cleaned as that is where they will be staying for the duration of their stay.'

Many were surprised, but did not voice their opinions. This was not news to Fesgao and Chenoal, because as soon as she received the letter she called them and told them to be ready for her announcement. Fesgao leaned towards his companion.

'At least she didn't tell them this is the first time she is visiting the Isles since she ran away. I think Dove is glad that at least she was invited to Carthak to see her nephew when he was born. We had best get ready. We both have things that need to be done for this visit.'

Chenoal glanced at Fesgao and watched as he walked away. She sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Alan ran outside of the stables and started making his way towards the castle. He was so distracted he didn't realise that he had not shifted his Sight back.

He walked quickly and surveyed the scenery and to his right slightly ahead of him he saw a figure. Noticing the figure Alan slowed down to see who it was. He didn't recognise the man and noticed that this mysterious stranger was surrounded by shimmering white. There was nothing particularly outstanding about this man, yet Alan couldn't help there was something he was missing. He noticed that this man had several rings on his hand. _So this man likes jewellery, nothing new there._

Alan shook his head and continued on his way. He had to find out if his mother had seen him using his magic. That was the important thing.

Alan Crow ran on his short 6 year old legs through the corridors toward his parent's bedroom. He reached the door and poised his hand to knock when he heard a voice that was clearly his mother's.

'I just want to know why he kept it from us. Nawat, why? I'm his mother aren't I?'

Alan froze. _She knows. She saw. _He moved away from the door, when he stopped. _Wait she's sounded sad. She doesn't know why I didn't tell her or Dad. Why _didn't_ I tell her or Dad?_ He thought about it, and started to make his way back to the stables. He needed to think._ I didn't tell them. Why? Because it didn't feel right. He didn't think he should tell them. It just…didn't feel right._

Alan noticed that man again. He was standing in the same position. It was only now did Alan realise that this man was looking up at a window. His facial expression would lead you to believe that he could see all that was happening inside the room.

Alan looked towards the figure and remembered that he hadn't changed his Sight back and did so. When he looked back towards the man, he saw that he had disappeared. Alan changed his Sight and once again there was a blaze of colour and he could see the man again. Alan changed his Sight over a few times to check if what he was seeing was really true.

Alan kept his Sight on the blaze of colour and approached the man. He stood in front of this man. He was a 6 year old boy, standing fout feet tall, in front of a man who looked to be in his late thirties and stood at a proud 6 ft 5". This man realised that Alan could see him and he looked at him incredulous. When he saw who it was his expression softened, and then spoke, Alan barely hearing them.

'I'm sorry. I can't let you remember me; not when you might tell them, especially not her.'

Alan's world went black.

Kyprioth waved his hand and Alan disappeared from in front of him, and was safely put in the stables. He wouldn't remember a thing….

* * *

Thanx to Mage of the Heart, Weeping Willow, Aly-Kyprioth, and last but definitely not least, thanx to my wonderful beta ConfusedKnight (!) for reviewing!

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Erytha**


	3. Preparations

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 3: Preparations

* * *

**

Alan woke up feeling groggy. He sat up and saw that he was in the stables and that it was about four hours after midday. Wondering how he got there, he remembered that he went to see his mother and found out that she knew about his magic. He also remembered leaving the castle and walking towards the stables. But how he fell asleep was a mystery to him. Alan felt like he was missing something. Something that was important for him to remember…

He stood quickly and immediately felt dizzy. He waited for the dizziness to pass and then took a look around him. There was no-one else in the stables. He figured that that was why no-one had discovered his nap in the hay. Alan slowly made his way out of the stables and winced against the glare of the bright sun. He hurried to his room, and on the way was confronted by his maidservant, Annabel.

'Master Alan, look at the state of you. You've been spending too much time in them stables. One day I won't even be able to wash that smell off of you. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up.'

Alan allowed himself to be ushered into the room, out of his clothes and into the privy in which he found a tub of water already waiting. He saw the steam rising off from the water and guessed that Annabel had seen him coming from the stables. She was like that, always looking out and having things ready for him. She was like a grandmother to him. He let Annabel scrub him till he was pristine. He climbed out of the bath, got dressed and suddenly felt extremely tired, though he was full of energy on his way up to his room. He barely made it to his bed as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Dove stood at her window, looking at everything and nothing, sifting through her thoughts. _Oh Sarai, will you have changed? _

She had spent the day overlooking the preparations for the arrival of her sister; the original Twice-Royal.

Dove took a deep breath, as she allowed herself a smile at seeing her nephew for the first time. He would be around Alan's age. At least they would be able to enjoy themselves; she sighed, and let herself be taken up with the countless preparations still needing to be done.

* * *

The objects of Dove's thought stood looking out at the dock, contemplating her arrival at her homeland, and what her welcome would be like. She watched as men went about their daily business, some acknowledging her as they recognised her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the light tread of footsteps behind her.

'Sarai, my love. Do not worry. Your sister will welcome you with open arms.'

Sarai leant back into the arms that encircled her waist. She sighed and looked up at her husband.

'What if she hates me for leaving her? Anything could happen and… and I just don't know…'

'We leave in a four days, and we won't arrive for 3 days after that. You rest and stop worrying.'

Sarai and Zaimid made their way back to the castle, the former looking out at the ocean one more time, before she was led under a large stone arch.

* * *

Alan woke up with a thumping headache. Though he was advanced in his thoughts and actions, he was still a typical 6-year-old is some aspects. And like all 6 year olds, he went to his mother to complain.

'Mum, my head hurts.'

He went into his parent's bedroom, oblivious that he had walked into the room whilst they were caught in a passionate embrace. They sprang apart and Aly went to her son, gathering him into her arms.

'Oh poor baby, maybe you should lie down.'

Aly shared a significant look with Nawat. They had an entire conversation with their eyes, all of this going unnoticed by their offspring.

Before long, Alan was sound asleep and Aly laid down beside him and dozed off. Nawat spared the two people who he loved with his entire being one glance before he slipped out the room, careful to not wake them up.

As soon as the door closed a soft white light filled the room, not enough to wake up the sleeping persons on the bed. When the light faded a blanket covered Alan and Aly and invisible hands tucked in the covers to make them more comfortable.

* * *

Nawat ran down the corridors, feeling very claustrophobic. He had this sudden need for fresh air. Literally, leaping out the door, he transformed in a graceful movement into a crow before his legs even touched the ground outside the palace. Revelling in the feel of flight, he sped up and soared over the city of Rajumat. Sensing trouble, he doubled back and swept into the throne room. Dove was pacing.

'Nawat, I need you to go back to Lombyn. I'm afraid the problems have started up again, and I would like you to be stationed there for a while.'

'How long is a while?'

'Six months...'

* * *

Hey everyone! I got so many hits but only lyk 5 reviews! Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! Just press that blue button down below and tell me what you think :-)...

Thanx to all those who did review and thanx to my gorgeous beta ConfusedKnight!

**Erytha**


	4. Reactions

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 4: Reactions

* * *

**

'Six months! You can't be serious!'

Nawat gazed helplessly at his wife as she vented her anger. Aly slowed down and turned to him, and Nawat could see that her eyes were filling up with tears.

'I only just got you back, and now you have to leave again. For six months!'

Nawat pulled her into an embrace and they stood there for what could have been minutes, for what could have been hours.

* * *

Kyprioth watched in delight as one of his subjects i.e. crooks managed to get away after robbing a woman of her diamond necklace. It was nice to know that there was still some skill in the world… 

Kyprioth was torn away by a ripping pain in his chest. Moving his hand hurriedly, an image of Aly came up talking to Nawat. She was crying and he caught the end of the conversation. Watching the picture, he forced himself to separate himself from the pain, and slowly it died down. It was only recently that he found out about his connection with Aly. If she was in pain, he would feel it as if it was his own. Who did this, he didn't know, but he was going to find out!

Kyprioth straightened and slowly the corners of his lips turned up, his expression turning into a smile and then into a fully-fledged grin.

_Perfect! Absolutely perfect!_ A laugh bubbled from his throat. He threw back his head and laughed loudly. Now that that no-good crow was out of the way, Kyprioth could put the next phase of his plan into action.

* * *

Sarai was contemplating. She was watching over the sea in front of her, as the boat swiftly sailed forward towards their destination of Rajumut. Hearing a child's low giggle, she mind brought her back to the present. She prepared herself and- 

'Ha!'

Clutching a hand to her heart, Sarai made her eyes wide and turned to her child.

'Mequen! You scared me!'

'I know, mum!' He giggled, 'Daddy's calling you. He said that you gotta come to eat.'

'Well tell your father that I don't want to eat; I'm not hungry at the moment.'

'Is that so?' Sarai and Mequen turned to the formidable character standing above them. The child laughed again and ran off, as the large man in front of them nodded towards him.

Zaimid let his arms drop from the pose that they were in and sighed. He brought his wife into his arms and kissed her. No words needed to be said. They both knew how she felt. He was a comfort to her. And he would always be there for her.

* * *

Aly seethed as she watched her husband fly away; tears rolling down her face. To her far right stood _Her Majesty, _Dovasary of the Kypriang Isles Turning on her heel, the infuriated woman stormed to the practice courts. Dove saw her, noticed her reaction and followed swiftly, hoping to make amends. 

'Aly! Aly…please stop. Listen to me please.'

She followed Aly all the way to the courts. Not once did Aly acknowledge the fact that she had the Queen running after her. Upon reaching the courts, Aly turned on Dove causing her to stop abruptly and almost stumble.

'Why should I listen to you after what you did? You knew that I couldn't wait to have him back and you…argh!'

'Aly, please listen to me! I had no choice. Nawat's the only one I can trust with something this big! Please understand…'

Dove didn't receive an answer. She watched as her Spymaster and beloved friend turned away from her and began attacking a dummy with intense force. Dove took a deep breath and decided to leave her to cool down. She turned and headed to her bedroom to lie down; she felt a headache coming on.

Dove watched the sun set slowly and sighed. _Oh Aly. Please don't do this to me, not when I need you most. I can't face Sarai alone! _She turned away from the window and went to lie down on her bed. She couldn't take much more of this. Too much was going on, and she couldn't keep lying to her best friend; especially when she wasn't talking to her.

And for the first time since her father's death, Queen Dovasary cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Omg, i am so sorry for the long time since my last update... oooo so what's gonna happen? what's Dove hiding?!? Please review... the more reviews i get the quicker i will update..hint hint even if it is to say you read it!

Someone asked in a review 'how did Nawat throw the rebellion?'..this is not the rebelion that made Dove queen... this is a completely different problem... and it plays a big part in the story so stay tuned!

Thanx to everyone that did review and a BIG shout-out to my wonderful beta ConfusedKnight!!

**Erytha**


	5. Foundations

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

Disclaimer.:- Nothing you recognise is mine! oh how i wish it was! but it all belongs to teh wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce!

**Chapter 5: Foundations

* * *

**

Alianne Crow of Pirate's Swoop had left the stables about an hour after Dove. By this time, she had literally shredded 3 dummies with her bare hands. When she had finally cooled down, she went to the baths and sank into the steaming water. She lay there for a while not realising that she was being watched closely.

Aly walked slowly to her rooms, not wanting to be reminded that she would not see her husband for 6 months! She checked in on Alan, smiling at his innocence as he slept, and closed her eyes as she came to her door; she didn't want to see the sign, another reminder.

She changed quickly and slipped into bed. She fell asleep quickly and was tossing and turning, until a figure appeared in the room and brushed a string of hair away from her face, barely touching the face. Aly visibly relaxed.

At this point, the covers were half off and only covered her legs, leaving her hips bare as the slip she was wearing had moved up. Her midriff was exposed.

Kyprioth smiled at her beauty. He laid his hands on her midriff and they glowed an intense white, though Kyprioth didn't flinch; you wouldn't have thought that he was looking at a white light bright enough to blind. Then again, he was a god!

Half a minute later, he removed his hand and inwardly grinned._ In a month, I can put it all into action._ At this point, Kyprioth was laying the foundations for his master plan. In a month he would come back and put the final piece into play; then everyone would see the truth. _Aly_ would see the truth.

* * *

Dove stood regally, overseeing the preparations that had to be done within the next 5 days. The rooms were being given a thorough cleaning, not just a quick once-over, like they had everyday, the bed sheets were changed into simple cotton ones. The silk ones would go on the night before they were due to arrive. 

Looking at her you would not have thought that she had cried herself to sleep, or that her best friend and spymaster wasn't talking to her. No, you'd think she didn't have such hardships to face. She held herself with a grace befitting a Queen. Finishing giving a maid another instruction of she would like to do, she turned and looked out through a large window situated conveniently to her right. The sea shone an aquamarine blue, as it should. _Sarai, get here quickly so I have one less thing to worry about! Please! _

Sarai had managed to get her mind off of the impending arrival and greeting of her sister; she was in the ship's kitchen and was cooking alongside her son who was stirring a bowl of batter, though more batter was flying out of the bowl than actually staying in it. At the other end of the room, the chef, a man who was affectionately known as Big Bob, was watching the older woman with a fatherly smile as the young boy managed to spin the bowl so much that the batter flew in all directions; thankfully not reaching the large cook. It was nice to see the woman he looked upon as his daughter to be laughing again. He noticed quite early in the journey that she wasn't her upbeat self, though she tried hard to hide it; not many people would have noticed but he knew Sarai better than most people.

Only three people knew of his ability to see the future, his parents and himself; he wasn't about to let anyone know. He liked simply being Big Bob.

He raised his gaze from the floor to look at the giggling woman playing with her son. He just hoped she had the strength to face what the Gods had in store for her.

* * *

Dove knew she had to resolve the rift between her and Aly. She called a soldier to her and told him to go up to Aly's room and see if she was there. She didn't have to wait long until the soldier came running breathless into the room, trying to look like he _wasn't_ breathless, and told her that she wasn't there. Dove sighed, thanked the soldier and started to make her way to the practise courts. It was her luck that she had decided, on an impulse, to wear tunic and breeches rather than her dress. 

After she became queen, Aly introduced her to the comfort of wearing something less constricting and comfortable. Her best friend has also taught her how to fight to a certain extent as well.

Upon reaching the courts, Dove did a quick scan of the area. _There!_ Aly was so busy pounding them dummy she didn't see Dove dismiss everyone from the room and approach her.

The ferocity of her hits got larger and larger, with louder grunts each time, until she let loose an ear-piercing scream. Aly stopped; the only sound heard was the sound of her heavy breathing. She finally realised that there was no one else in the courts except for her and a woman that she much rather not talk to. She spared Dove a glance and turned away and started to walk away.

'Wait.' Aly stayed stubbornly silent. 'Aly, please listen to me.'

'I have nothing to say to you.'

'Aly, just listen to me. I had no choice. Nawat…he…he's the only one who can handle this.'

It was like and explosion had just gone off; Aly turned to face her Queen with a look of fury on her face.

'What is so important that _only Nawat_ could do?' her voice rose to a shout. 'I haven't seen him for 3 months! He is home for 2 days and you send him off again! How could you do that to me?'

Dove chewed her bottom lip.

'I… I can't tell you. And you know I would much rather have Nawat home.' Dove looked up off the ground with tears in her eyes. 'But I can't. I was told not to.'

Tears rolled down Dove's cheek. Aly inwardly blanched at the sight in front of her. She had never seen her friend looking so distraught._ Maybe…No! _

'Aly please, I need you. I _can't_ have you hate me right now. I don't know if I can do this without you.' Her voice had dropped to a whisper barely heard in the wind.

Aly didn't reply. She forced herself to look into Dove's eyes and wipe every emotion from her face. She stood tall and walked towards Dove…and walked right past her.

Dove froze. She closed her eyes, straightened up and the only emotion on her face was the sight of tears running freely down her face.

_Kyprioth, what are you up to? What's so important to you that you made me fall out with my best friend!_

She felt a soothing calm flood her. And Dove fell into a sleep; a shimmering light surrounded her and she was transported to her room. She heard the voice at the back of her sub-conscience. _Be strong, my Dove. All will be revealed in time._

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! i am so sorry for the long wait and i know that this is quite short but i promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and we find out a lot more! WOW! plus we finally see Sarai arriving in Rajamut! Stay tuned!

I am going to India in Decemebr for my uncles wedding (yay!) so i want to have at least 2 chapters up before then, but you know how life is!

p.s. if you reivew, that'd be a lot more incentive for me to update hint hint

thanx to all those that did review and thanz to my wonderful Beta, ConfusedKnight!!

**Erytha**


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

* * *

**

The call for land ahead had come a few minutes previously and Sarai could start to make out the land on the horizon. In less than fiveminutes she would be able to make out the docks of the Islands that she ran away from more than seven years ago. She was gazing out at the ocean when the Captain came to stand beside her. He leaned forward onto the rails. In the background distant shouts of sailors preparing to land at the docks could be heard.

'Lady, we will be arriving within the hour. May I suggest you go and freshen up for the welcoming party that is sure to be there when you step off this ship.'

The Captain was a formidable man, one not to be crossed; the hardest enemy, the greatest ally and a friend for life, should you be so lucky. Sarai turned away from the sea and gave the Captain a fleeting smile as she went below deck to prepare herself for her arrival.

At that precise moment Dove was stepping into the carriage which was to take her to the docks. She settled herself on the seat…

Dove looked up at the sound the carriage door opening and was surprisedto see who entered; Aly climbed in gracefully and settled herself, all without one word to Dove. As Aly's face hit a ray of light coming through the curtains, Dove saw that Aly looked quite pale, as if she was sick. Being the friend she was, Dove was concerned.

'Aly are you feeling alright? You look a little pale.'

'I'm perfectly fine, Your Majesty,' said Aly woodenly.

Aly's eyes surreptitiously scanned the surroundings for signs of imminent danger and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Dove slumped in her seat at Aly's hostility.

Aly felt a twinge in her heart, but forced herself to ignore it. There was silence for the rest of the journey.

The gangway was dropped onto the deck and the occupants of the ship could see the extravagance of the welcoming party Sarai, Zaimid and Mequen stood at the top of the gangway. Sarai's eyes were immediately drawn to her sister. _She has really grown over the past 5 years. She looks every inch the queen, _thought Sarai.

* * *

Dove looked to her older sister, who had changed so much since they had last set eyes upon each other. 

The three esteemed guests stepped onto the dock and Dove stepped forward.

'Welcome, dear sister. I am honoured to have you here.' These were the ritual words for anyone of high status. Dove thought _Sarai, you still look amazing as you always did…it's good to see you again. It's been such a long time._

Dove approached her sister and tentatively reached out and they embraced, though many people could see that it was awkward. Dove withdrew and looked down to the little figure.

'Mequen how's my handsome nephew? I'm your Aunty Dove. You don't remember me do you?'

The little boy shook his head as he peered out from behind his mother's dress. It was then that Dove really noticed what Sarai looked like. Sarai was wearing a long white dress that accentuated her figure. Her hair was hanging free and Dove could see that Sarai had let it grow.

She turned around and led them to the carriages that were waiting to take them back to the palace. Dove entered first andsettled herself once again. She watched as Sarai entered after herand Zaimid followed soon after helping their little boy into the carriage. Dove noticed that he had grown taller and had gained more muscles. She blinked and suddenly a glow surrounded him. She blinked again and it was gone. _What was that?_ This question kept her mind was occupied throughout the rest of the ride back and the conversation between them was sparse.

Sarai couldn't help but notice that Aly was not sitting in this carriage. In fact she was not on top of the carriage or even near the carriage. Sarai glanced at Dove and decided to find out what was going on as soon as she got the chance. But first, she had to talk to her sister, privately.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach thePalace and when they arrive they found the place buzzing with excitement. The sister of their Queen had arrived. Dove left her guests to get settled into their rooms and told them they would meet at dinner. 

Sarai turned and followed the servant to her room, looking back once to see Dove leaving the room through another door. She turned her attention back to her son, who was jumping up and down and tugging on her arm to see the swords that hung on the wall as decoration. When she looked up Dove was gone. Sarai sighed but was determined to talk to her sister before dinner. She needed to find out what was going on.

Fesgao stopped suddenly, causing the men following behind to crash into his back. Walking towards him was someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

'Sir, are you alright?'

Before he had chance to answer, Sarai stood in front of them. The other men immediately bowed. Fesgao hesitated and only then did he bow his head.

'Fesgao,' breathed Sarai, 'It's good to see you again. I was wondering if you could direct me in the direction of Dove's chambers.'

Fesgao straightened and looked her in the eyes.

'_Her Majesty_ told us that she did not want to be disturbed until dinner.' Sarai froze at the tone of his voice. _He resents me. He thinks I'm here to take Dove's place._ She came out of her reverie when she heard Fesgao once again start talking.

'Though, if it pleases you, Your Highness, Her Majesty's chambers are down this hall and when you come to a junction, take the right passageway. The chambers are at the end of that corridor.'

Sarai thanked Fesgao and with another bow he walked past her with his men following behind him. As she followed the directions given to her, she thought about the change in his tone of voice from harsh resentment, to quiet submission.

* * *

Reaching the door she was directed to, Sarai raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. Gathering her courage, she knocked before she lost her resolve. She waited until she heard the crisp 'Enter' come from behind the door. She opened the door and stepped in. Before she had a chance to say anything, Dove spoke again. 

'Did I not say that I did not want to be disturbed till dinner? And unless we are having dinner 3 hours early, I should not have been disturbed.' Dove had said this all in one breath and now, for reasons unknown to Dove was breathing hard. She felt tears prickling her eyes. She forced them back and said 'Look, I'm sorry, but please just leave me. Unless someone has declared war on this country then I don't want to be disturbed.'

Sarai stepped into the room further and closed the door behind her softly. Dove drew in a ragged breath. Throughout the time she was speaking, she hadn't once looked up. She tried to hold back the tears but, assuming she was alone, she stopped and let them roll freely down her face. Within seconds Dove was sobbing silently.

Sarai couldn't bear it. She ran to her sister and stopped behind her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Dove froze and turned around sharply. She didn't relax when she saw that it was Sarai who was there.

'Dove-'

'What are you doing here?' Dove caught herself. 'I mean, I thought you were in your room settling in.'

The elder sister looked at the younger. 'Why were you crying, Dove?'

Dove turned away from her and hastily wiped the remaining tears from her face. She turned back and coldly asked Sarai to leave.

'Why should I leave? Just talk to me Dove. I deserve that at least don't I? What have I done wrong?'

Dove couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't hold it in.

'You haven't done anything wrong! I have!' she screamed suddenly. Her voice quietened to a whisper. 'I have…'

'You haven't done anything wrong, sister.' She stepped closer as Dove sat down on the bed.

'Yes I have. I took your place. You…you should have been the Queen. You should be here in this palace, not me.'

Sarai sighed, things finally clicking into place. She sighed and sat down beside her sister, wrapping her arm around Dove's shoulders and pulling her into her arms, much like she did with Mequen when he was upset.

'No…no you deserve to be here.' Sarai pushed Dove away from her so she could her face. 'Dove, I knew what I was leaving behind when I went with Zaimid. I had hoped that you would take my place and I wasn't wrong.. You are an excellent queen, better than I ever could have been.'

Dove looked up at her, and fresh tears sprung from her eyes. Sarai pulled her close again and they stayed like that, until they were called for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was not the uncomfortable affair that Dove had imagined. Aly hadn't turned up yet, though Alan was seated already. He watched with curiosity as a boy who looked to be slighter older than him walked into the room with his Aunt Dove and **2** two strange people. His keen eyes observed that they sat down with a dignity befitting royalty, though he was almost sure they weren't. 

The last to walk in was Aly. She greeted everyone in the room warmly, though when it came to Dove she bowed stiffly and called her by her official name. Though this was a daily occurrence, Sarai, Dove, and unknown to them, Alan, all felt the undercurrent in Aly's tone. Sarai turned to Dove. She caught her eye and Dove mouthed to her _'Later_.' She nodded very slightly. Sarai thought to herself, _what in Kyprioth's name is going on? _She didn't know that she would get her answer soon enough.

* * *

Kyprioth sensed the tension, though he already knew it had been going on for several days. He also knew that if Dove remained angry at Aly it could jeopardise everything. But that wouldn't last long. 

_The second phase of this plan is about to start. You will be mine Aly and that crow will be able to do nothing to stop me._ Laughing out loud, Kyprioth heard a familiar voice calling him from Tortall. He made his way to the source and looked down to the person pacing below. _Well this is going to be interesting. _

_

* * *

_

Heya everyone! i am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. i know i promised a chapter before i went to India but i was soo busy! but i am gonna amke up that time now (even though i have a lot of coursework!) and hopefully i will be updating sooner!

thanks to everyone who reviewed!

i hope you will review and tell me what you think. i will allow contructive critisism, you can even tell me you don't like it, just review and you will ALL get cookies!

I would like to extend my warmest thanks to my wonderful beta, ConfusedKnight. the writing is good because she changed everything and made it better!!

**Erytha**


	7. Plan Evolve

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 7: Plans Evolve

* * *

**

Baron George of Pirate's Swoop was not a conventional Baron. After all, would you find a Baron calling on the Trickster God?

George had been pacing in his study for the past half hour, thinking hard. George was not one to pace, yet when there was hard thinking to be done, pace he would.

Kyprioth did not reveal himself, but watched one of his former subjects paced in front of him. He couldn't help but chuckle. Deciding to put George out of his misery, he intensified the light surrounding him, and made himself visible.

'Kyprioth, I'm not in the mood for games, so stop fooling about.'

Slightly deflated, Kyprioth removed the light and stood in front of George in his most preferred form. A tall man, with salt and pepper hair, wearing a tunic and breeches, with several rings on his finger now stood in front of George.

'You always ruin the fun.' Developing a serious face, he straightened his back, looking every inch the God. 'To what do I deserve this honour?'

'Where is Aly? Every letter that I have sent to her has somehow not reached its destination and every messenger returns with no memory of their task or where they have been. And I can't help but wonder if you have something to do with that.'

'Why, I'm insulted. You think I would stop a father from communicating with his daughter?' In truth, it had been Kyprioth behind these actions. He couldn't afford to have George interfering at this point.

'I wouldn't put it past you.' George turned towards the window, away from Kyprioth. 'Alanna is sick with worry. Every time she tried to scry for Aly, the mirror comes out cloudy.' He rounded on the God. 'The only other time that that has happened is when _you_ shielded her because you had her part of your rebellion.'

Kyprioth raised an eyebrow, and surveyed the room. He expected the room to actually have a semblance of a study, but today, looking around, he saw that the study was in a mess. Piles of paper were strewn around the room.

'I can assure you it has nothing to do with me, though I will do you a favour and see what I can find And** m**ight I suggest you try to get your wife to relax? It would be much better for the baby she's carrying.' Kyprioth faded out the room with a smile on his face, leaving behind a shocked George. Rushing back to the palace, Kyprioth smiled. _I love playing with his mind!

* * *

_

Dove had just spent the last half hour explaining to her sister about Aly's actions. Sarai could tell just how much pain Dove was in. She had no choice but to go and talk to Aly and figure out what was wrong.

'Dove I'll be back soon. You stay here and get some rest.' She walked out the room and went in search of her friend.

* * *

It was time. She was sleeping soundly on her bed, and Kyprioth was standing over her.

'Soon you will be mine, my love. Nothing will keep up apart.'

He leaned down and put his lips to hers. Unconsciously, Aly kissed back. As they kissed, a blue light passed from Kyprioth to Aly; it moved through her body and faded when it reached her stomach. He reluctantly pulled back, and smiled.

'Soon.'

* * *

Sarai had been searching for a long time and decided to give up; she would just have to talk to her after dinner.

As she walked back to Dove's chambers (she was now finding it easier to find her way around the palace), she came upon a sight that warmed her heart. In front of her in the practice courts, were Mequen and Alan play-sword-fighting with sticks. She recognised the soldier that was helping them with their stance; Fesgao. Though every time he told the boys to start, they would forget what they had been told and just start swinging the sticks. She stood watching for a while with a faint smile on her face and then proceeded to return to Dove.

* * *

Alan and Mequen were bubbling with energy, even though Fesgao had just spent the last 3 hours trying to teach them some sword techniques. Mequen noticed his mother out of the corner of his eye and tried a few foolish moves to try and impress her. Of course that didn't work out too well. He ended up flat on his bottom with his legs smarting from a surprisingly strategic blow from Alan.

Fesgao had been called away and told them to keep practising. The boys soon got bored of throwing sticks around and Alan offered to show him the stables. Mequen shied away slightly.

'I don't wanna. They're scary.' Alan tilted his head to the side, grabbed Mequen's wrist and pulled him to the stable door.

'They won't hurt you. Look, they are all in their stables. They can't come out.' Alan walked into the stables not realising the effect that his final words had on his cousin.

Mequen gathered up his courage and followed Alan into the stables and wasn't prepared for the sight of the large horses in front of him. He gasped in awe at the large beasts. Mequen didn't expect them to be so beautiful. He saw a stable was open, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him, not hearing the lock latch into place…

* * *

I know I know!!! i haven't updated in so long and then i give you a short chapter!! But i do want to update again in the next couple of weeks to make up for this! I have been so busy with coursework being due. it is just that time of the year...

I know that if i got _reviews_ hint hint i would be given the incentive to update sooner! i know some people have put this story down for story Alert, but don't review! please do review! i even accept anonymous reviews...but if you want a reply leave an email address!

Thanx to everyone who did review... i want to get more than 5 reviews before i will update the chapter... just an incentive for _you_ to press the little blue button below!

and last but definitely not least, my beautiful Beta, ConfusedKnight! xxx thank you so much!

**Erytha**


	8. Flashbacks

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Summary:** It is 7 years after Dove took the throne of the Kypriang Isles and Aly and Nawat are happy together, with a son. Until Kyprioth's jealousy puts Aly is a position she doesn't want to be in.

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks**

* * *

'What happened to my son? Why on earth was he out there in the first place? He hates horses!' 

Sarai's voice rose in pitch as she paced, only to stop suddenly when a large body stepped in front of her. She looked up into the eyes of her husband.

'Sarai dear, calm down. The best healers possible are looking after him. I'm sure we'll find out what happened once Mequen wakes up.'

Sarai flopped onto a chair, defeated. As Dove looked upon her sister, she couldn't help but notice that the worry lines etched into Sarai's face aged her 10 years. She glanced at the faces of the various occupants of the room. The parents of the boy fighting for his life in the next room had tears streaking down their faces, seeking comfort in each others arms; Aly, with white knuckles clutching her son to her chest which belied the blank expression she wore; Alan silently putting up with the tight clutch he was encased in. Dove kept her face clear but she couldn't help but feel some confusion at the facial expression of Alan; not worry or anything along those lines but…indifference. Can a boy of six even feel indifference?

Then again, Alan was not a normal boy of six. Dove had noticed the subtle differences in him than that of a normal boy his age. She stored her thoughts in her mind ready for reference later, and returned to surveying the room. Aly hadn't met her eyes since stepping into the room, and Dove knew she couldn't put it down to just her worry about Mequen.

Chenoal got up and excused herself, face drawn, to return to the kitchens. Fesgao stood stoically, eyes fixed to a point. Dove noticed the way he began fidgeting. Abruptly, he stood and left. Dove sighed, eyes returning to her sister, just as the Head Healer entered the room.

Getting up quickly, the occupants bar Alan hurried to receive any news about Mequen's health.

'It was touch and go for a while there, but in time we hope he will make a full recovery.' He turned to the relieved parents. 'You son's a fighter, he pulled through when we weren't sure what was going to happen. He hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in and see him.'

Sarai turned into her husband's shoulders and sobbed her relief. He took her hand and led her into the room; she ripped her hand from his and sped to the side of the solitary bed in the room. Reaching the bed, she stopped and stared. The healers still in the room left the family alone.

Almost reverently, Sarai brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, and gently took hold of Mequen's hand. A tear rolled down her cheeks creating a new wet path.

A pair of arms slid around her waist and a head rested on her shoulders. Sarai leaned her own head against his.

* * *

Once Sarai and Zaimid entered the room and closed the room behind them, the remaining occupants began moving, either starting conversations through their relief or leaving the room to continue their work, now sure that the young boy was going to survive. 

Dove went up to Aly, who by this time had released Alan, who had left the room once the news was delivered. For the first time in over a month, Aly didn't walk away when Dove approached her.

'He's going to be okay. Um, does Alan know what happened? I mean, well, Mequen is scared of horses so I just wanted to well…'

'No Alan doesn't. He was in the stables, yes, but on the other side,' said Aly. She didn't say anything more. Aly felt a twinge of guilt as she saw Dove nod hesitantly, and walk out of the room. But she knew that she couldn't forgive her just yet. Not after what she did knowing how Aly felt.

* * *

Alan escaped as soon as he heard the news. And honestly, why should he care? He was only six years old, and he had no need to concern himself with the problems of the adult world. He hurried to the stables. Entering the same stable in which Mequen met his unfortunate event, he went to the back and curled up in the hay. Luckily, though it would not have mattered to Alan, someone had thought it prudent to remove the horse from the particular stable. Reminiscing was usually what you'd do for happy memories, but Alan was sure that this wasn't a happy memory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dove was in her room. If a person was to stand outside the door, they wouldn't have heard anything. However, if said person was to stand just inside the door, the sight that would have met their eyes would have been one to behold. 

Her Majesty Dovasary Balitang was currently looking quite dishevelled, screaming at a glowing figure. And should said person take a guess as to who this figure was and think it was Kyprioth, Trickster God, then said person would be correct.

'I have had _enough_. This has gone on far too long and Aly hates me more than ever! You undo this right now Kyprioth!'

'My Dove, you only have a little longer to wait. I _assure_ you, in no less than 2 weeks, Aly will be talking to you, laughing with you, and generally _not_ ignoring you.'

Dove's stance did not weaken. Screaming her frustration, she turned and rushed to the privy, slamming the door behind her, a clear dismissal. Most people would not have the courage to talk to a god, much less shout and storm away from one. However, Dove was not most people. And she did not trust Kyprioth.

* * *

**1 month later**

Kyprioth watched as Aly bent over the basin to throw up. This had become routine since Aly discovered his budding secret, albeit a little early.

_**Flashback**_

_[2 weeks ago_

_Mequen was healing and was expected to make a full recovery. Aly, once hearing the news dragged herself to bed. She had found herself running short on energy the past week, getting tired easily._

_As dawn broke the next day, Aly woke and, running to the privy, threw up what little dinner she had the night before._

_Deciding she would go to see a healer once she had eaten a little, she made her way down to the hall. Walking into the room, Aly was hit by a tirade of scents, causing her to make for the nearest privy._

_Dry-heaving, Aly took a deep breath and steadied herself against the wall. She pushed off and made her way to the infirmary. Aly looked around the room and took in the scarcely filled beds lined on both sides of the rectangular shaped room. She noticed a Healer free, making one of the beds. She approached the Healer and tapped them on the shoulder. _

'_Excuse me.'_

_Aly smiled when she saw that is was Healer Ellen, the same healer who had birthed Alan. _

'_Oh hello, my dear. What can I do for you?'_

_Ellen must've sensed Aly's hesitation for she pulled her into a side door, which had gone unnoticed until then. Aly looked around and saw that is was a separate examining room. On one side there was a bed with ample space on both sides for healers. A small desk was next to the bed and upon the desk was a vase filled with various colourful flowers. Ellen ushered Aly towards the bed and she sat down hesitantly._

'_Now, Aly, what's wrong dear?'_

'_Well, I think I have a stomach bug because I can't seem to be keeping anything down and the most common smells seem to make me run to the nearest privy to throw up what little I have in my stomach.'_

'_Is that all of the symptoms?'_

'_Well, I seem to have missed my monthly bleed, but I'm sure that that is just from the bug.'_

'_Well you lie back and let me take a look at you.'_

_Aly swung her legs onto the bed. Lying back, she watched as Ellen lifted Aly's tunic and placed her hands on her now exposed stomach._

_Feeling a slight tingle go through her as Ellen's Gift lit up her stomach, she closed her eyes._

'_Well my dear, I would've thought that you would've been able to tell what this is. After all you've already been through this once. I remember oh you had such a bad case morning sick-'_

'_Ellen, what are you talking about? I've been through this once…?'_

'_My dear, you're pregnant. Now at this stage I can't tell you the sex of the baby. I mean you are only just seven weeks along. I know you might think it's early for the sickness but it was the same with Alan wasn't it?'_

_Aly's head was spinning. She was a month and a half pregnant. Nawat had been gone for just over two months! And she hadn't been with anyone else. _I shouldn't be pregnant. I mean unless this is some sort of looked worried at the sudden look of anger on Aly's face. Before she had a chance to say anything, Aly was striding through the door. A second later, Aly's head came around the door once more. 

'_Ellen can I ask you to keep this to yourself please?'_

'_Oh course dear. Don't worry about that.'_

_Aly strode down the hall, servants moving out of her path in fear of her anger turning on them. Reaching her room she opened the door wide, only to slam it once she was through._

'_KYPRIOTH!'_

_**End Flashback**_

Kyprioth smiled wryly as he remembered that evening. She thought he hadn't answered the summons, since he didn't appear to her. But he did, oh yes he did answer. From that moment she walked into the infirmary he was with her. Silent. Invisible. He waited until she had tired herself out and fell asleep on the bed before he left.

He went straight to Dove's room. The room was as lavish as before but was empty, so he settled himself down on the bed. He didn't have to wait long before Dove stepped out of the privy. She stopped suddenly at the sight of the god lounging on her bed.

'You don't have to worry about Aly. She'll be coming around any day now. Just be there for her and _don't_ push her away.'

Before she could reply, he was gone. Dove took a deep breath and perched herself on the bed. She didn't know what he was up to, but she was sure she would find out before the week was out. She didn't trust Kyprioth and she wasn't about to stand back as he did something that was bound to ruin her best friends life.

Dove stood suddenly and took a deep breath. She let her eyes flit to the ceiling once before striding out the room.

* * *

I know i said iw oudl update soon, but i guess life got in the way. Here it is! This is my longest chapter yet! i'm so proud. This are really starting to pick up now! 

Thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i love reviews! Please review to tell em what you think, if you are ocnfused, or even to just tell me that you read the story!

I would also like to thank ConfusedKnight my beta!

**Erytha**


	9. Reconciliations and Revelations

**The Jealousy of Kyprioth**

**Chapter 9: Reconciliations and Revelations**

Stepping into the large brightly-lit room, Dove's eyes fell on Aly sitting on the window seat. Aly's face was turned towards the windows. Slowly, Dove closed the mahogany door behind her and in the silent room, the click of the lock echoed loudly. Aly didn't turn her head. Dove waited for a reaction. She was beginning to think that Aly didn't realise that it was her who stood at the door and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a tired weary voice.

'I should have known he'd send you. Or at least say something that would get you to come running.'

Aly still hadn't turned her face from the window. Dove stood quietly. She waited for Aly to continue but when she didn't, Dove ventured out to say something.

'He didn't say anything to bring me here. If anything he told me to wait for you to come to me.'

'So he didn't tell you about what happened?' Dove watched as Aly moved from the window seat and sat down gently on the bed. Dove moved closer to stand at the end of the bed. 'Life was...is...perfect. I have an amazing husband and a beautiful boy and they are my life. I have amazing friends who care, and then the gods interfere and I deal with it and I get where I was _destined_ to go.'

Dove listened to the bitter tone spewing from Aly's mouth and moved to sit beside Aly, still silent. Aly still hadn't even turned her face towards Dove.

'And life is...was... brilliant for so long.' Aly stood suddenly and began pacing in front of Dove. She waited for Aly to say something, knowing she had to get it off her chest. Stopping suddenly, Aly finally turned her face towards Dove, allowing her to see the tear tracks that marred her face. Aly's voice dropped and trembled in a way that Dove had never heard before.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Congratulations are what I should be saying then,' said Dove, confused. Aly started pacing again, her voice rising as she went.

'No. Not congratulations. Don't you get it? _I'm pregnant._ I'm two months pregnant! Don't you get it?' Her voice dropped to a whisper. 'Nawat's been gone for just over three months.' Aly watched as realisation dawned on Dove's face, all the while continuing her pacing. 'I found out about a month ago and I was so confused. And then this thought pops into my head "I can't be pregnant unless it's divine conception" and you know what..._it was._'

Dove stood and took hold of Aly's arms, stopping her frantic pacing. Using force, Dove moved her to the bed and sat her down.

'All this tension can't be good for the baby. Just relax for a bit.'

'Relax? You really want me to relax? I don't know what Kyprioth's game is but he made me pregnant for another one of his crazy schemes. He's involved a child and he's gone too far. Not to mention I don't even know what Nawat's going to say when he finds out. By the time he gets back I'll be big enough to tell!'

Dove brought her arms around Aly as her shoulders shook with emotion. They sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality only a few minutes passed. Dove moved slightly back as she felt Aly go limp. A weariness entered Aly's voice that tugged at Dove's heart.

'I'm tired Dove; tired of my life being interfered with by any god that sees fit, and I'm especially tired of Kyprioth. He just couldn't leave well enough alone could he? He just couldn't...'

For the first time in years, Dove held Aly as heart-wrenching sobs tore from her body, providing what comfort she could, hoping that one day her Spymaster, her friend would be able to live her life in peace.

* * *

Kyprioth looked on curiously as Aly cried. Now there is nothing to say that Kyprioth would stand back and leave her alone should she be in trouble, since he wouldn't. However, he also wouldn't intervene if she was currently crying on the shoulder of the Queen of the Kypriang Isles. Shaking his head, Kyprioth left the women alone, knowing his presence was not one that would be appreciated right now, especially not after what he had just heard Aly say.

* * *

Nawat knelt on the branches of a tree. The bandits that he had come to deal with were already in disarray when he and his team arrived in the area. The bandits were sorted out, sent to the prisons and were currently serving their punishments. Nawat sighed, for he should already be on his way home, but for some reason or another minor issues kept cropping up that the locals seem to think that only he personally could sort out. Three months was too long without Aly! More often than not, he found himself thinking of her.

Nawat shuddered. He had had this bad feeling for about a month now. He knew that something was happening. There was unrest around the Isles and he didn't think that the people themselves knew of it. Nawat knew when his family was in danger and that sense was flaring now. Somehow he knew that he had to get back to them.

Somehow, he knew he had to get back home.

* * *

Mequen skipped down the corridor, his dark hair flying, occasionally turning back to glance at his smiling parents that trailed behind him.

'Be careful, Mequen. Don't run too fast.'

Zaimid chuckled, noticing the twinkle in his son's eyes, so like his own dark orbs. 'Don't worry Sarai. He's a strong boy. Being in the infirmary for a month means he's restless. Let him play for while.'

Sarai shook her head as she watched Mequen jump from stone to stone on the floor.

Mequen ran round a corner only to be confronted with a wooden door standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Peeking back around the corner to his parents, he saw them a little way back. Spotting him they waved. Turning back to the door he grinned and stepped forward, not realising that there was something unusual about a door in the middle of a corridor. Mequen opened the door and saw the rest of the corridor through the open door. Shrugging, he stepped through with the careless abandon of a child.

* * *

Sarai and Zaimid turned the corner and their smiles morphed into frowns. The long corridor ahead of then lay empty and there was no sign of Mequen. Sarai called out to him, in case he was hiding behind one of the numerous doors in the corridor ahead of them. Zaimid closed his eyes and sent his gift out to search for his son. After several seconds Zaimid's eyes flew open as he bit back a gasp.

'He's not here, Sarai. Our son is not here.'

'I can see that, but I'm sure he's in one of these rooms. You know how he likes to play hide and seek.'

Zaimid turned Sarai and grabbed her upper-arms in a tight grip. Sarai's heart jumped into her throat as she saw the scared and slightly crazed look in her husband's eyes.

'You don't understand, Sarai. Our son is not here. Mequen is not in the castle!'

* * *

**A/N. Hey everyone. For those who have stuck by this story thank you so much. I finally updated and i know its short but im already working on the next chapter! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Thank you to my fantabulous beta ConfusedKnight, who helped me get this story going after i'd reached a major writer's block.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what can be improved! Thank You.**

**Erytha**


End file.
